A Charmed Doctor
by xCHARMEDxDOCTORxWHOx
Summary: The Daleks and the demons are teaming up to take over the world. It's up to the Doctor, his companions and the Charmed Ones to stop them.
1. The Charmed Ones Meet The Doctor

**So I was thinking about my two favorite shows and decided why not make a crossover so here you go.**

_**Piper's POV**_

_"Black as night,_

_Dark as moon,_

_Bring this demon to its doom,_

_Use the power of three,_

_To bring him to his feet._**(1)**" I, Paige, and Pheobe chant. We had just had another day of demon hunting. Somehow the Book of Shadows didn't have anything about about him so I had to learn about him myself and Pheobe had to make a vanquishing spell. "Okay guys. I'm going to P3 to get ready for R5**(2) **to come, ok." I say.

"Okay and I need to go The Bay Mirror to print my advice column." Pheobe says.

"And I'm going to meet Henry. We are having a lunch date." says Paige. I go downstairs and grab the keys and my coat. "Oh, tell us if anyone comes and attacks okay Leo! Bye!" And with that I walk out the door.

_**The Doctor's POV**_

"Okay, so where to next Doctor" Amy asks. I run around the TARDIS console pressing random buttons. "Hows about 2005 January 1st. But nowhere near March. We don't want to bump into younger me when I met Rose." I say

" Sure, why not. How about you two." Amy asks Rory and River.

"Okay but now that we know when we are going, _where_ are we going." Rory asks. "Uh...Good question. How about I close my eyes and randomly pick a place to start." I ask.

"How do you know you won't press the wrong buttons." Rory asks. Before I can answer River does the answering for me.

"Oh don't worry. He knows this ship like the back of his hand." River says. I look at the back of my hand. Technicaly I don't know the back of my hand that well. But they get the point.

"Okay then, here we go." I say. I pick a date, open my eyes and we start flying. When the TARDIS lands we all fall onto our backs.**(3)** We laugh and stand on our feet. "Okay so let's see where we've landed." I say. We walk outside just to be inside what looks like someone attic. Then someone looks up from a book to see the four of us. His eyes widen as he notices that the strange sound that he probably thought was the wind was in fact a 1960's Police Box. "Oh. Hello. I'm the Doctor, this is Amy, this is River, and this is Rory. And you are?" I ask. Instead of answering, he pulls out his phone and dialls quickly.

"Piper. Get the girls. We may have a problem." the guy says.

_**Piper's POV**_

"Piper. Get the girls. We may have a problems" says Leo over the phone. Great. I just got to P3 and now I have to leave. I hang up the phone and call Paige. "Hey Paige. I need you to orb over here pick me up and thendo the same for Pheobe. We need to get home quick." I say. She says okay and hangs up. Almost instantly she is in front of me. "Let's go." I say.

We get to Pheobe and orb to the house. "Leo! Where are you!? Bring Wyatt and Chris." I yell. A minute later I see him come downstairs. I take the kids from hime. "Okay. So what's wrong." I say. He just points upstairs. I go up to the attic. I take one step into the attic before jumping ten feet into the air. "What is that and who are you?!" I exclaim.

In front of me are four people in front of a blue 1960's Police Box. "Again. Hello. I'm the doctor, this is Amy, this is River, and this is Rory. And you are?" he says.

"I'm Piper. This is Leo, Paige and Pheobe. We're the Charmed Ones so don't try anything." I say, staring at them intently.

"The Charmed Ones? Who are the Charmed Ones." he asks. What?! I turn to the girls and Leo. "He's obviously not a demon if he doesn't know who we are." I say. I turn around to ask this doctor guy a question when a short, metal, robot appeared behind him.

"What is that?" yells Pheobe. The Doctor turns around and his eyes widen.

_**The Doctor's POV**_

I turn around to see a Dalek. My eyes widen when I realize that it is not just any Dalek, but Dalek-Kaan. Before I can react a little red vial flies by and blows him up. I turn around to see Paige holding holding many of them. "How did you do that. Daleks aren't affected by bombs." I ask incredulously.

"It wasn't bomb it was a- wait a minute how do you know what it was. We don't know what that was and it isn't in the Book of Shadows." Pheobe asks. All eight of us look at each other. "Who or what are you?" we all ask simultaneously.

And we all answer at the same time, " I am a witch/whitelighter/space-time traveller/alien." We all look at each other with wide eyes.

**Ok so review. :)**

**(1) I made up this spell so please tell me what you think of it please.**

**(2) My favorite band. And I thought it would be clever because P3 stands for Piper, Pheobe, Prue 3 and R5 stands for Riker, Rydel, Ross, Ratliff, and Rocky 5.**

**(3) Like what happened to the 10th doctor and Rose in the begginning of the episode called Tooth and Claw.**


	2. Aliens and Demons

**Okay, so I'm back with the story. :)**

_**Last Time On A Charmed Doctor:**_

I turn around to see a Dalek. My eyes widen when I realize that it is not just any Dalek, but Dalek-Kaan. Before I can react a little red vial flies by and blows him up. I turn around to see Paige holding holding many of them. "How did you do that. Daleks aren't affected by bombs." I ask incredulously.

"It wasn't bomb it was a- wait a minute how do you know what it was. We don't know what that was and it isn't in the Book of Shadows." Pheobe asks. All eight of us look at each other. "Who or what are you?" we all ask simultaneously.

And we all answer at the same time, " I am a witch/whitelighter/space-time traveller/alien." We all look at each other with wide eyes.

_**Back To The Story:**_

_**Pipers POV**_

"Okay, this is crazy. But, anyway every one get in groups. I couldn't tell who said what." I say. Pheobe, Paige and I get into a group. Leo walks into a corner alone. River, Rory, and Amy get into a group. "Okay, witches raise your hands." I say. Pheobe, Paige and I are the only ones to raise our hands. "Whitelighters?" Leo raises his hand. "Space-time travellers." River, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor raise their hands. "Aliens?" The Doctor raises his hand.

"Wait. You're a alien space-time traveller?" Pheobe asks. The Doctor just nods.

"Okay we need to prove that we are who we say we are." the Doctor says. I nod. " First Leo. Prove to us that you are a 'whitelighter'." the Doctor says. Leo orbs out and orbs back in. Amy, Rory, River gasp and look at the Doctor. "No. It is not a teleport. In all 1,127 years of my life I've never seen anything like it." the Doctor says, as if he is reading their mind. I look at him in suprise. 1,127 years!

"My gosh. Travelling with a Time Lord in the TARDIS. You never know what you'll see next. Yesterday it was Silurians and now witches." Rory mumbles just loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay. Pheobe, Piper, and Paige. Prove." says the Doctor. I nod. I blow up a vase and freeze the shards of glass before they hit the ground and unfreeze it. Then Paige orbs her cell phone into her hand and orbs out and back in. Then Pheobe levitates and tells the Doctor about he premonitions. We also tell him that we do spells and potions. "Okay I have 2 hearts. I regenerate when I get fatally injured and I'm 1,127. Oh and I'm a Time Lord. Last one in fact. From the planet Gallifry in the constellation of Kelstelbris. And now Amy, Rory, and River." he says. All they do is point to the police box.

"How does that prove it?" I ask. They tell me to go in. I go inside, gasp and come right out. I circle the box frantically.

"What!? What is it!?" asks Pheobe. "I-It's bigger on the inside." I stutter.

"Really! That's what you're freaking out about. I've also seen houses that are bigger on the inside." says Paige. I shake my head. "Not like this. Go in. See for yourself." I say. The two of them walk into the police box and come back out with the same shocked face on. "W-What is t-that thing?" Paige asks. The Doctor steps up.

"That is the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It is our space-time travelling ship." he says smiling. I smile too although I don't know why. I look around. Everyone else is smiling too. I guess he just has that effect on people. "Ok guys. Let's go downstairs. We can tell him what we do and he can tell us what they do." I say and we all go downstairs.

_**The Doctor's POV**_

"Okay. So basically we save history from aliens including the present. Oh and we go around galaxies and universes also saving planets. It's a very time consuming job." I say.

"And we save the world from demons. It's as simple as that." Piper says. I nod. Suddenly Leo gets up.

"Guys, I gotta go. The Elders are calling." he says. And then he orbs away. I look at the girls in question.

"They're basically the bosses up there in heaven. We've also met the boss of hell. He was called the Source of all evil." Piper says. "What do you mean was." I ask.

"Well we vanquished him a couple years back." Pheobe says. Suddenly two large men appear with an alien.

"Grimlocks!" Pheobe yells. "Slitheen!" I yell. We all run into the kitchen. Paige throws a small green vial at one and Pheobe throws one at another.

"Got any vinegar." I ask quickly.

"Yeah in the kitchen. But I don't think that quite important right now." says Piper. "No! They're Raxicoricafallapatorians. Made completely out of calcium. Vinegar and calcium don't mix. It touches them and they explode." I say. When I find the vinegar I quickly throw some onto the Slitheen. It explodes in our faces. All seven of us are sitting down to rest when Leo orbs in.

"Where were you. We just got attacked by Grimlocks and Raxi..." trails off Piper. "Raxicoricofallapatorians." I say helping her out. She smiles in gratitude.

"That's what the elders called me about... The demons and the aliens are teaming up." Leo says solemnly.

"WHAT!"

**Okay so what did you think. Review! :D**


	3. All The Beautiful Roses

**Ok so anyone who likes this story lucked out because someone reviewed. That someone was TarrentHightoppAKATheMadHatter. So thank you and here's the next chapter. Oh and there will be a special guest in this chapter and he/she will be here be here for the rest of the story. Oh I forgot to mention The Doctor and River are not married yet.**

_**Last Time On A Charmed Doctor:**_

"Where were you. We just got attacked by Grimlocks and Raxi..." trails off Piper. "Raxicoricofallapatorians." I say helping her out. She smiles in gratitude.

"That's what the elders called me about... The demons and the aliens are teaming up." Leo says solemnly.

"WHAT!"

_**Back To The Story:**_

_**Piper's POV**_

I look at Leo in disbelief. I stand up abruptly. I walk up to Leo with a look in my that makes him back up until he hits the wall. "This better be a joke because if it isn't I swear we aren't going to have the best of days. And if it is a joke _you_ aren't going to have the best of days." I say.

"I-I'm not k-kidding."He stutters. I back up and turn around. Everyone is looking at me weirdly. I just shrug my shoulders and sit back down. The Doctor stands up and opens his mouth to talk but before he gets to say anything Rory stands up and stops him from talking and the look on the doctors face was priceless.

"Okay. Before he starts talking, here's a tip. The Doctor's going to start talking at about 90 mph and no one is going to understand. Then we'll all ask what he's talking about and look at us like we just dribbled on his shirt. So just act like you understand what he's saying. Especially because if we don't understand it will just prove to him that we are just some stupid apes with a few special ones and he is an almighty lord." Rory says. I look at Amy. She nods. I look back at the Doctor. He's glaring at Rory. He stands back up. As the Doctor started talking I tuned him out because of what just materialized behind him with a giant gun.

_**The Doctor's POV**_

"Okay, now that Rory's done," I say," The plan is to-" I stop when I see everyone's eyes trail behind me. "What is it? What's behind me? What does it look like?" I ask.

"It's a girl!" Pheobe says. What is she talking about. I turn around and see the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

"Hello. I'm sorry I must have landed in the wrong place. I don't suppose any of you have seen a man called the Doctor?" she says.

"Rose!? That's me. I'm the Doctor it's me. I've regenerated. Oh my gosh." I say.

"Oh my Gosh. Doctor it's you. It's really you. I've finally found you. After so many years I've finally found you." she says. I get confused when she says all these years but I let it go for now. I run up to her to give her a hug. When we pull away she crashes her lips onto mine. I'm suprised at first but I melt into it. We don't break apart until Paige reminds me that there are other people here. We pull away and I look at them.

"And this is..." Amy says smirking. I glare at her.

"Hi. I'm Rose Tyler." she says.

"Amelia Pond. But you can call me Amy. This is my husband Rory." Amy says. Rose smiles at me. I smile back and turn around to explain. We all sit down and I explain my history with Rose to everyone. Then I explain my history with Amy and Rory to everyone and finally I explain what happened with the Charmed Ones as they call themselves. I turn to Rose.

"Now it's your turn. Explain what's happened since I left you with John." I say. She nods.

"Well when you left I went home and after I got over the fact that you weren't coming home. I stayed with John but I couldn't love him. He just wasn't you. So we just stayed friends and we worked for Torchwood. Athough we worked for them I only planned out the strategies. And for years that's what we did. The some years back John died. He was shot by a Sontarin. Then I finally remade the dimension-cannon and I've been looking for you for the last four or five years." she says. I nod but something is still bothering me.

"Rose, how long?" I ask. She tilts her head to the side in confusion. God, she's so cute when she does that. "How long have you waited for me?" I ask. She looks at her hands and mumbles. "What?" I say

"About eighty years give or take" she practically whispers.

"What! That's no possible. You don't look a day over 21." I say. She nods. Instead of answering she takes my hand and puts it on the left side of her chest and then onto her right. Two heartbeats. She has two heartbeats.

"What. That's not possible. Unless..." I say. She nods.

"Okay can someone explain what is so amazing about Rose and how she's lived for 99 years and doesn't look a day over 20. Please." Amy says. Everyone else nods.

" Well, I have two hearts now. And my brain. It's so much more huge than anything I've ever experienced. I can take in so much more information and my senses have been completely altered. Now to how this happened, you guys remember how the Doctor told you about the space station and the time vortex. Well he didn't take it out. Just made it dormant. And one day, the same day as John, I was shot by a Sontarin. When they brought me back to the infirmary I had already healed so people did tests and figured it out." says Rose. She looks to me. "I hope you're okay with this." she says to me. I look at her in disbelief.

"What! This just made me love you even more." I say. She smirks.

"So, you love me huh." she says. I nod. "Well then..." she says and then she kisses me. "I love you too." she says and she grins.\

**So how was it. Good. I've been trying to write better and this chapter was mainly about Rose and the Doctor. Review. ;) **


	4. Prue and Cole

**Okay, time for the story. Oh and sorry for the long delay.**

_**Last Time On A Charmed Doctor:**_

" Well, I have two hearts now. And my brain. It's so much more huge than anything I've ever experienced. I can take in so much more information and my senses have been completely altered. Now to how this happened, you guys remember how the Doctor told you about the space station and the time vortex. Well he didn't take it out. Just made it dormant. And one day, the same day as John, I was shot by a Sontarin. When they brought me back to the infirmary I had already healed so people did tests and figured it out." says Rose. She looks to me. "I hope you're okay with this." she says to me. I look at her in disbelief.

"What! This just made me love you even more." I say. She smirks.

"So, you love me huh." she says. I nod. "Well then..." she says and then she kisses me. "I love you too." she says and she grins.

_**Back To The story:**_

_**Piper's POV**_

We are all currently upstairs in the attic. Paige, Pheobe and I are studying the Book of Shadows for when we have to fight the demons. The Doctor is teaching Rory, River, Amy, and Rose about all of the aliens. Then we all here a sound downstairs. We all look at each other for a moment and all run downstairs. But when we see who it is Paige, Pheobe and I almost faint. The Doctor notices this and starts to freak out.

"Who are you? Demon? Alien? No matter what you are we can't let you escape." the Doctor says pointing his sonic screwdriver at the person.

"Stop Doctor. Leave her alone." I say. I walk closer to her. "Is it really you? Prue?" I say. She nods. My eyes start to tear up and I ran up to her to give her a hug but I stop short. "Wait are you solid?" I ask.

"Yeah. The Elders made an exception when they heard about the alliance. Thought you could use all the help you could get. So here I am. Flesh and blood. I've got my powers too, see." Prue says and makes the vase float. "Oh! And you must be our sister, Paige. Nice to finally meet you. Grams has been going on and on about you and I wanted to meet you myself." Prue says smiling. Paige smiles back.

"Nice too meet you too. They also go on and on about you too. " Paige says.

"Sorry to break up this moving family reunion, but can someone explain what is going on here cause I'm pretty sure the five of us don't know." Rory says. Amy, River, Rose and the Doctor all nod in agreement.

"Oh sorry, this is our sister, Prue. She's a witch too." I say. the Doctor looks at me with curiosity. "What is it." I ask.

"It's just that, you said that the Charmed ones are three sisters. there's four of you." he says. I nod

"Well, what happened was Prue died a couple years back. We thought the Charmed Ones had been destroyed but we were wrong. We learned that we had a half-sister, who as you know is Paige." I say. I look at Paige. She waves.

"Hi. That's me." I chuckle

"Anyway. When she entered the Halliwell Manor the Charmed Ones were reunited. I know complicated right." I say. The Doctor looks at me alarmed.

"Complicated!? Are you serious? I'll show you complicated. Amy and Rory are River's parents. River killed me...in front of another version of river. Who then went to go kill herself. So basically it was that awkward moment when I was killed by River, in front of River, who then proceed to try to kill a younger version of River while my best friend was off to the side pregnant with River. How's that for complicated." the Doctor says. I gape.

"Look lets not make this into a competition. Trust me. You do not want to be in a competition with me." I say. My sisters nod. I turn back to Prue. "Well, do you know what's happened so far. With the Doctor, his companions and Rose."

"Hey! I don't qualify as a companion?!" Rose asks. offended. I look at her as if it was obvious.

"I'm pretty sure you're a little more than a companion." I say. Rose's ears go pink and so the Doctor's. Everyone except the two of them starts laughing.

"Anyway. Yeah I know everything. I've been watching you guys so I know." Prue says. I nod.

"Well then. Doctor...time travelers. Teach us what you know about aliens and we'll teach you what we know about demons. We need to get this over with. Oh and we'll tell you about the other creatures. The kind ones like nymphs, leprechauns and and fairies." I say. The Doctor stops short.

"Fairies are your friends." he said thinking of the last time he saw fairies. Big green weird looking creatures.

"Yeah, small, winged, pretty. There a problem." I say annoyed.

"No, sorry. You must have different fairies. My fairies are big, green, ugly and evil." the Doctor says.

"Yeah. We're definitely not talking about the same thing." I say and we all walk to the attic to study our enemies.

_**The Doctor's POV**_

What is with all the people coming back from where they should be. Not that I'm complaining. I've got Rose back and that may be the best thing that's ever happened to me but still. but still. This must be really bad if people are coming back from the dead. Anyway we are up in the attic and I just finished explaining some aliens to the sisters. Not all of course that would be ridiculous. that would take days. They are telling me about some demons when we here a noise downstairs.

"Not again!" Pheobe says and we run downstairs. When Pheobe sees who it is she falls to the ground, causing everyone else to fall too.

"What? What is it? Oh" Paige says. Her face falls.

"Hi girls. Miss me?" the man says.

"What are you doing here, Cole." Pheobe says, shakily.

"Oh the Elders sent me back to help with the problem. Must be pretty bad with the aliens and demons if they resorted to asking me for help.. Luckily you've got a demon on your side." Cole says before throwing a fire ball at a vase on the table.

"Sorry. Now what's going on?" Rose says. Me and my gang nod. Ooh. I like that. A gang. Never had a gang before. I smile.

"Nothing all you need to know is that Cole is half demon and half human. I hate him and so does Paige, but he and Pheobe used to be together. But then he became the source of all evil s she broke up with him. But he is still totally in love with her so he'll do anything to get her back. Basically he's a demon that is on our side. Oh and he was dead." Piper says.

"Wait another dead person coming back. Goodness. First it was Rose, the Prue, now this Cole guy. What next. Elvis." Amy says. everyone laughs, including her. Then I see Rose look down at her clothes.

"Oh Doctor can I go back to he TARDIS to change. I've been wearing this same outfit ever since I set out to find you. And that was about 5 years ago." Rose says. Everyone takes a step back from her. "Really guys. Whatever I'm going to the TARDIS to change." Rose says.

"Oh I'm going with her!" Amy says and runs up to her.

"Me too." River says and all of the girls get up to the attic where the TARDIS is parked. All of the rest of us sit down and tell Cole about what's happened so far until the girls get back.

_**Rose's POV**_

When we get into the TARDIS dressing room Amy and River sit on a couch.

"So. What's with you and the Doctor!? Are you two a thing now!" Amy says, excited. I laugh. She sounds like a teenager at a slumber party.

"I don't know yet." I say. I wonder if we are.

"Well then. We need to fix that, don't we River." Amy says. River nods with a grin.

"What are you doing!" I say. Amy pulls me down and sits me down on a chair.

"We're giving you a makeover." River and Amy say.

**Okay so what did you think. Decided not to make it all aliens and demons. I wanted to make it a little fun and romantic too. So review please.**


	5. No More People!

**"Ok, we need an overall count of everyone in the story. We have Piper, Pheobe, Paige, Prue, Leo, and Cole from Charmed. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Rose and River from Doctor who. 11 characters. I have three more characters coming in. Then we're done. I promise. Besides minor characters. I have nothing more to say about this chapter accept...Geronimo!**

_**Rose's POV**_

"No makeover. Please no makeover. No, no, no. I mean sure I loved them when I was 19 but I'm 106 years old. I've gotten over that kind of thing. And what if someone else comes here then we'll miss them." I complain. Amy and River sigh.

"We'll stop for now." Amy says in defeat. I smile triumphantly.

"Thank y-" I'm cut off by River and I frown.

"If you promise that we can do our magic on you after the aliens and demons. I mean fashion magic, not real magic." River says referring to our magical friends. I think it over for a minute and sigh.

"Fine." I say. River and her mother squeal and I chuckle.

"Maybe I can get Pheobe to help us. She's got a great sense in fashion." Amy says. My smile turns into a frown. I shake my head rapidly.

"No way. I'm fine with you guys dressing me up. But Pheobe. No. I'll find myself walking out of the TARDIS doors in a skirt that shows half my arse and shirt that shows everything but my boobs." I say. Amy and River laugh. "Let's go." We all walk out of the TARDIS doors until I realize I still haven't changed. "Guys I haven't changed yet. Go ahead without me okay" I say. They nod and I walk back into the TARDIS dressing room. Evidently I found a t-shirt with a picture of of a wolf and the words BAD WOLF under it. I laugh. That was one of the shirts I always wanted. A t-shirt that could describe me. "Thanks TARDIS." I whisper and throw on the shirt, a pair of sweat pants, and green converse like the color of the Doctor's new eyes. The perfect outfit for a situation in which I have to run. I smile and go into the attic to find everyone in there laughing except the Doctor. He was blushing like mad. I smile.

_**Piper's POV**_

We had just finished explaining what had happened to Cole when Amy and River walk into the room. They just sit on the couch. "Hey guys. Where's Rose." I ask. I don't know why, but I feel like I can be myself around these people. All of them. Especially Rose. We both lost the man we love. Plus I can talk to all of them about everything freely. And I don't feel like I have to snap at them all the time.

"She's still changing. So we're waiting for her." Amy says. No one has anything to say so Rory opens his mouth.

"Ok I'm going to tell you a story about Amy and the Doctor." Rory says. Everyone nods. They had nothing better to do.. "Well, Amy had gone travelling with him and it was the night before our wedding. It had been a couple of months for her but they time travel so it was only 5 minutes to me. I wasn't familiar with that kind of stuff yet, but anyway. I'm at a bachelor party right. And the cake rolls in. And usually a woman pops out but guess who it was. The Doctor. And dude. Everyone just froze. " he says. I smile. The Doctor's eyes widen and so do Amy's. "So this is what the Doctor says. Word for word." Amy looks up at him.

"Ooh, I never heard this. I mean, I know what I did but I never found out what the Doctor told Rory." Amy says, smirking. the Doctor sighs.

"Okay this is what he said. 'Rory! Thats a relief. Thought I might have burst out of the wrong cake...again. Which reminds me, there's a girl standing standing outside in a bikini. Can someone let her in and give her a jumper. Lucy, lovely girl.' Then he whispered 'diabetic' and started talking again. 'Now then Rory, we need to talk about your fiancee...She tried to kiss me." he says.

"No!" Paige exclaims.

"Oh yes. And that's not the worst. Then he says 'Tell you what though, you're a lucky man, she's a great kisser'. And dude, you could feel the tension in the air. I think the bartender broke his glass." he says. Everyone was starting to laugh "Then he said 'Funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine.' And he just continued to stand in the cake." he says. Everyone bursts out laughing except the Doctor. He just pouts. Then Rose walks into the room and sees us all laughing. She smiles.

"What's so funny?" she asks curiously.

"Just telling about the time Amy kissed the Doctor." Rory says. Rose gapes. It makes everyone laugh harder. The Doctor looks up at Rose and chuckles.

"Like my shirt?" Rose asks. We all look at it and everyone chuckles. By now we all know about Rose and the Bad Wolf.

"Hey guys, we-" The Doctor is called of by a call.

"Mom! Mom are you up there!?" A voice asks. But not just any voice. It was Wyatt.

"Wyatt, is that you?" I ask.

"Yeah. Chris is here too." he says. The Doctor looks at me questioningly. I was about to say something but the boys came up. "Hey mom." Wyatt says. he and Chris give me a hug.

"Who are they?" Chris asks.

"Hi I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, Amy, River, and Rory. We're time travellers who have come to help with the alien-demon problem." the Doctor says.

"Oh, cool. I'm Wyatt. This is my brother, Chris. I'm a witch and Chris is a whitelighter. We're Piper's sons. More specifically, them." Wyatt says pointing to the two babies who are now in a crib.

'Wait. You travelled in time? Where's your ship." The Doctor asks.

"Uh, Doctor. We, witches and demons, have a different way of travelling through time. With magic." Cole says.

"Yes, of course. I knew that." the Doctor says. I chuckle.

_**The Doctor's POV**_

Wow, that was stupid. I am really not myself today. Then again Rose came back. I'm not really able to focus. I turn around.

"Dude, I swear if one more person appears I will scream." Rose says. I walk up to her and grab her hand.

"I feel the same way." I say. then we hear a zap downstairs.

"Doctor! Doctor! I know you're here somewhere. My vortex munipulator sent me." says a voice. Rose's eyes widen.

"I would be mad but I can't." Rose says. She run's downstairs. "Jack!" I hear her squeal and I hear a gasp. So I run downstairs myself.

"Rosie! But you...parrallel universe...and...what?" Jack says speechless.

"I found a way back. But that doesn't matter. I think you have some admirers." Rose says. Amy, Pheobe, Prue, Paige, and Piper were all drooling over him. The only girl not drooling was River. Jack turns to them.

"Well hello ladies." Jack says.

"Jack, don't. They all either have husbands or boyfriends." I say. He chuckles.

"Sorry doc. I see you've regenerated. I don't want to know how." Jack says putting a hand to his face. '_O...k'_ I thought.

"I'm sorry can someone explain this to us." Pheobe asks.

"Oh, right. This is my best friend Captain Jack Harkness. He's immortal so we might need him." Rose says. Jack nods. Well, actually everyone nods. Except Piper. she seemed to have a look in her eye that said that she was thinking.

"Piper, are you okay." I ask. She looks up at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the team we have here. We've got the five witches, the two aliens, the three time travellers, the two Whitelighters, the demon and the immortal man." She says. Jack looks at them immediately.

"What!? Witches? _Two _aliens? A Demon? What the hell is a Whitelighter?" He asks.

"Oh that's us. We can demonstrate our powers if you like." Pheobe says. Jack nods. So everyone gets in a line.

"Wait. Before they show their powers, you know how Piper said there were two aliens. Well, the Doctor is one, but I'm the other. I'm a Time Lady. Now back onto them." she says. There was a look of shock on his face but he snapped out of it. He decided he'd talk to her about it later.

"Okay we'll each step up and demonstrate our powers." Pheobe says. First Piper went up. She exploded a vase and froze the shards. Then she walked over so that she could pick them from the air before they hit the ground. Then she melted a plate on the table with her molecular acceleration. Then Pheobe levatated and told him about her premonitions, empathy, . Paige orbed a book into her hands and orbed into the kitchen herself. Then she told him about her healing, hovering, glamouring, and photokinesis. Then Prue uses her telekinesis to bring a chair over to her and she projects across the room. Leo steps up and uses his active powers. I can't say what he did for eah of his powers but I'll name all of them. This might take a while. Orbing (himself and other objects), glamouring, healing, telekinesis, hovering, and rconstitution. Then he told about his inactive abilities. Sensing, omnilingualism, empathy, thermokinesis, photokinesis, dream leaping, and cloaking. He has more powers than everyone.

Cole stepped up and turned into his true form. My team gasps. Cole blinked out of the room. Then he turned invisible and used his telekinesis. Then he throws a fire ball. Chris steps up and and orbs a book into his hand and orbs out of the room. Then he uses his telekinesis to put the chair that Prue brought out back. And he tells about the photokinesis. The lastly, Wyatt demonstrated his powers. He orbed himself into the kitchen, and apple into his hand, and Amy into the attic. Then you could here her run down the steps.

"Hey! Couldn't you have orbed Rory, Wyatt." Amy says, slightly serious. Wyatt chuckles. Then he healed a small cut on Rose's hand and she smiled. He made a shield around his mom out of orbs and projected himself into the dining room. And lastly he used his telekinesis. Jack smiles.

"That is so cool!" he exclaims. Everyone chuckles. But everyone stopped when about 10 Daleks appear, 2 vampires, and a Sontarin appears. Pheobe pulls a wooden stake out of nowhere and stabs one vampire and Pheobe throws holy water on one. They both die. Rose hits the Sontarin in the back of the neck. Amy opens the helmet and River shoots it. 3 enemies down, 10 to go. The Doctor uses his sonic to make a Dalek die. The witches throw potions at them and Chris and Wyatt orb the into the pits of Hell. Finally, they were all gone. Leo went around healing any wounds until they notice Jack on the floor. Prue drops the the ground.

"I thought you said he was immortal." Prue yells.

"He is." Rose says, calmly. Prue looks at her.

"Well he doesn't have a pulse. So-" Prue was cut off by a gasp. Jack sat up and looked at Rose and glared at her.

"What? What did I do?" Rose asks. Jack points his finger at her.

"I died and you didn't do anything. I mean, yeah, I'll just come back but come on. What kind of friend are you?" he says. But she could tell that he was joking. He turns to the witches and others. "And that, witches and whitelighters, is how I am immortal. Now how do we find these creatures." Jack says.

"I have absolutely no idea" says the Doctor.

**Ok. I am done with this chapter. So yeah! And review!**


	6. One Of Us

**Hey guys. I know your probably upset with me right now because I haven't updated I such a long time. But before you get upset, let me explain. I have been so busy with packing. I've been getting ready to move and between all of the chaos I just can't find the time to write. But don't worry. I'll try to update sooner. So I'm not gonna bore you anymore with my pleads of forgiveness So I'll stop. Just remember to review and tell me you forgive me for the long time of no writing.**

_**Piper's POV**_

"Now how do we find these creatures." Jack says.

"I have absolutely no idea" says the Doctor._ 'Well that's just great. The only one who could possibly have any idea of how to track them doesn't know what to do.' _I think. But then the Doctor's eybrows shoot up and I think there might be a way to find these creatures. "Where did you guys put the part of the Dalek that wasn't blown up before?" He asks.

"It's downstairs in my walk in closet. Why?" I say. He whips out his sonic screwdriver.

"The memory chip might still be in the Dalek. If it is I can play it and maybe it will give us coordinates. If not, then we might have to find another way to track them." He says. I nod. Pheobe goes to lead the Doctor to my closet. I turn to Paige and Prue.

"I know what you're thinking. We should scry." Prue says. Paige pulled out the crystal and Rose gave her a peice of technology. Paige looks at Rose with a look of question. She waves it off.

"Now. Chris and Wyatt go down to the underworld and try to get some answers from any of the demons anyway you can. Leo orb anywhere you can and get some answers." I say and my sons and their father orb out of the room. The only people left in room were my sisters and I, Cole, Rose, Jack, Rory, Amy, and River. I'm pretty sure they're used to this kind of thing so I think they'd be good in combat and research or any other wacky thing that comes up. The Doctor runs back into the attic with Pheobe on his tail.

"There's nothing there. We have to try something different." He says.

"They're trying some magic thing called scrying." Jack says. Rose nods.

"Well, what are we supposed to do for the remaining time. I for one don't feel like sitting here doig nothing." Rose says. River, Rory, and Amy nod. The Doctor smiles.

"Well there's really nothing more we can do guys." The Doctor says. He looks at my sisters and I.

"Are you guys finding anything." He asks. We shake our heads.

"We're getting othing. Not even the smallest trace of alien but that's probably because this magic is really made for demons. Pheobe do you think you can find a spell that could help us find out where there is a large mass of demons?" Prue asks.

"I can try, but it might backfire because remember. There is the underworld. But I'll aim for aboveground. Let me go downstairs. It'll be easier for me focus." Pheobe answers and she runs downstairs. I turn to the Doctor.

_**Rose's POV**_

I'm very impressed with the way Piper takes control. I guess she has to do this alot so she's gotten used to it. Plus her power would be the best in combat. She turns to the Doctor. "Do you even have a vague idea of where they would hide a ship?" I ask him but he shakes his head.

"First question. Is it space or on Earth?" Amy asks. As if on que Wyatt and Chris orb in and yell...

"It's on Earth!" Everyone jumps.

"You should where bell or something before you just pop in here yelling!" River exclaims.

"Totally dude. Anyway what did you find?" Rory says. The boys open their mouths to answer the man but are interrupted by Leo's orbing. "See! Bells! Think about it." Rory exclaims.

"Riiiight. Anyway I didn't find out anything on Earth but the Elders did find out that it is San Francisco." Leo says. The Doctor's eyebrows shoot up.

"A space ship. In San Francisco. It's either invisible or really, really small." Piper says. I smile. Then I frown.

"I have a feeling it's neither. They might have taken over a Teselecta. A Teselecta is a robot or ship that can change itself into any person it wants. It could be any person in San Fransisco." Rose says.

"Guys." Jack says. We all look at him in question. "It's one of us."

**What did you think? Sorry it's so short. Had to go somewhere. Review! **


	7. He's In Me

_**Piper's POV**_

"Guys, it's one of us!" Jack says.

"Wha- Wait a minute. What in the name Gallifry do you mean when you say it's one of us?" Rose exclaims. I nod frantically signalling him to continue.

"I mean exactly what I said. It's one of us. While they were doing their magic I went into the TARDIS to see if I could find any clues. I walked over to the console where I miraculously found this." He says and holds a small black thing kinda like a computer a chip. I knew what was going through everyone's minds. _'The memory chip!' _" That's when I knew what the Dalek did. He saw that you were gonna beat him so he transported the chip to the most unlikely place in the universe. The TARDIS. I played it on the TARDIS monitor and found that the ship was one of us. Though the Dalek was smart enough to erase the part about who it is from his memory." Jack answers. All of us look at him in shock. Well all of us except for Rose and River. They were talking in the corner. After a minute they jumped up.

"We did it. We figured it out! Well, we figured out most of it." Rose says. River nods. Oh thank the lord. The Doctor was being no help and I want this over.

"We've narrowed it down to two people. Rory and the Doctor. Because think about it-" River says and cuts herself off to let Rose do some talking.

"Piper, her sisters, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, _and_ Cole all did magic. And the teselcta can only copy appearances. It can't copy magic and there was no chance for it to replace any of you. You were all with someone the wholetime. So that leaves it up to us time-travelers."

"But Amy, Rose and I had been in the TARDIS only a short time ago and she would _not_ let the teselecta into the TARDIS. Jack had also been in the TARDIS not to mention that he found it. If he were the teselecta he would not have found himself and told us. So that leaves it to Rory and the Doctor." River finishes. _'They. Are. Good.' _I thought.

"But wait, something just hit me. Before I say it maybe we should leave the room. We don't want them to hear us." Amy says and they nod. "Phoebe, Piper, Prue, and Paige can you stay and keep watch. They do anything suspicious call us." She says and we nod. Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Cole decided to stay with us so it was just Amy, River, jack and Rose going downstairs.

_**River's POV**_

Once we reached the end she began to speak.

"See the thing is now that you say it the Doctor has acted weird. Now, I know that this might sound like I'm just saying this because I live Rory but remember I love them equally jut the Doctor is only loved as a friend. Also, I know him well. He hasn't had one emotion since he left to get the memory chip. And remember Phoebe left him almost immediately after she showed him the closet. It was the perfect moment t switch with him. And, again, one more thing. I've been by Rory's side ever since we got here. It has to be the Doctor." Amy says. The three of us nod and climb back up the stairs.

"We figured it out," says Rose," and the funny thing is it was kinda obvious. I mean when he couldn't find the chip he just decided we should give up and wait for the witches. But that's not like him at all. He would have hopped into the TARDIS and drove ten seconds later just to skip wasting his time. Unless he couldn't." She turns to the teselecta we call the Doctor. "We know that you couldn't go into the TARDIS. So I just have one question for you." She says. Her voice gets darker and I know what's coming next. "Where is my Doctor?" She says, venom dripping from her voice. the look on her face was like none I'd ever seen and it was even scarier on sweet Rose's face.

"Why should I tell you?" It said a mechanic and emotionless tone coming into its voice.

"You seemed to forget I'm armed." She says referring to the giant gun on her back. The teselecta raises its arm a greenish light emitting from his hand.

"So am I." It says.

"I'm also a woman whose emotions tend to get a bit out of hand at times and you just took the love of my life." She says. The teselecta lowers its hand for a moment before it raises it again. "I think you should but your 'hand' back down." She says and he does. She lower her hand from its place on her back only seconds away from grabbing the gun. "Now I'll ask again. Where is my Doctor?"

"He's in me." It says. Her eyebrows shoot up.

"Ohhhh."

**Review.**


End file.
